dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Bryce Cousland
} |name = Bryce Cousland |image = Teyrn Bryce Cousland image.jpg |px = 270px |title = Teyrn of Highever Lord (formerly) |gender = Male |race = Human |location = Highever |family = William Cousland (father) Eleanor Cousland (wife) Fergus Cousland (son) Human Noble (child) Oriana Cousland (daughter-in-law) Oren Cousland (grandson) Fearchar Mac Eanraig (father-in-law) |quests = Human Noble Origin |voice = Richard Laing |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Bryce Cousland is the Teyrn of Highever making him one of the most powerful nobles in Ferelden. He is the husband of Eleanor Cousland, father of Fergus Cousland and also the Human Noble. Background Bryce Cousland is a descendant of Sarim Cousland and one of only two remaining Teyrns (the other being Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir). During the Orlesian occupation Bryce fought in the Army of the North alongside Arl Leonas Bryland of South Reach and Arl Rendon Howe of Amaranthine at the Battle of White River, from which only fifty rebel soldiers escaped alive. He was injured in the arm during the battle while saving his friend Rendon from a chevalier. After the retreat was sounded, Bryce and Leonas carried their gravely injured friend to a freehold in Redcliffe and stayed with him for a month while the rest of the survivors left to find the Army of the South. When Bryce and Leonas finally rejoined with the army, making the journey on foot, Prince Maric personally awarded them medals of valor. When Rendon married Eliane Bryland, Bryce and his fiancee were the only ones to come witness their vows. After King Maric reclaimed Denerim, the rebel army knew the Orlesians would attempt to take back the city by sea. Bann Fearchar called upon every available soldier to bolster his fleet in preparation for the attack. With the help of the soldiers the crew on every one of Fearchar's ships was doubled, and those soldiers who were unable to keep their rations down were stationed along the rocky coast of the Waking Sea to protect the ships by land. Lord Bryce Cousland, a decorated young military commander, joined the Bann's fleet and led a contingent of soldiers from the deck of Eleanor's ship, the Mistral. Bryce and Eleanor's first meeting went so terribly that it was immortalized in the famous sea shanty called "The Soldier and the Seawolf". Although Eleanor and Bryce initially came into to conflict with each other, the two worked well together. Together Eleanor and Bryce destroyed a dozen warships in the Battle of Denerim Harbor, and the two soon became good friends. Shortly after the battle Bryce Cousland's father, Teyrn William Cousland, died of an illness, and as his only son, Bryce was forced to deliver the body from South Reach to Highever. When Bryce arrived at Highever, the nobles were shocked to see the Couslands return to their home after a near seventy year absence, and quickly swore fealty to him. Many of Amaranthine's freeholders soon swore allegiance to Bryce, instead of their arl, which complicated the proceedings of Bryce's ascension to Teyrn. It ultimately took Bryce four months to claim his seat as teyrn of Highever, and every day as he waited he sent a letter to Eleanor, some days Bryce even sent more than one. The two eventually met face to face once more at King Maric's formal coronation in the capital. At the coronation Bryce attempted to propose to Eleanor by singing all ten verses of the Soldier and the Seawolf, he only got to three when she accepted his proposal. According to Dairren, Bryce is a popular and respected man whom many say should have been king rather than Cailan. Involvement Quotes * "Your brother and I ride into battle, not an afternoon tea. Who knows what will happen? I trust you completely to carry on the Cousland name if the worst should happen." * "A wench is a woman who pours the ale in a tavern, Oren... or, a woman who drinks a lot of ale." * "That's enough, Howe! You speak of our king." Trivia Teyrn Cousland's first name was originally Byron (evident by the name of several files in the toolset referring to him as such), but it was eventually changed to Bryce before the release of the game. Gallery Teyrn Bryce Cousland - portait.jpg|Portrait of Bryce Cousland Father's Task.jpg|Bryce Cousland with his old friend, Rendon Howe Bryce Cousland - Gauntlet.png|An illusion of Bryce Cousland in The Gauntlet References es:Bryce Cousland Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Fereldan nobility